Colorectal cancer (CRC) is the 3rd most common malignancy in the US and the third leading cause of cancer death. Compared to European Americans (EAs), African Americans (AAs) have a substantially higher CRC mortality rate that is a function of both a higher incidence rate and lower survival rate. Racial disparities in survival persist even after controlling for stage at diagnosis. The reasons for this are not known, but possible explanations include racial differences in aggressiveness of the tumors, socioeconomic variables, and or treatment-related factors. The training and research plan proposed in this K07 career development award will enable me to transition to the next phase of my academic career as an independent investigator in molecular and genetic cancer epidemiology. The training plan consists of several complementary activities including: (1) didactic training (formal coursework/workshops), (2) wet-laboratory experience, (3) attendance at national conferences and seminars (4) mentored clinical research and training in the responsible conduct of research. The primary goal of the research plan is to investigate the role of race, pathologic and molecular prognostic indicators and CRC survival. The research plan is carried out in two studies. In Aim one, a clinic-based study, we will perform a cross-sectional analysis to provide a comprehensive and accurate summary of the pathologic, molecular, and pathomolecular features of primary and metastatic tumors in AAs and EAs with CRC. Specifically, we will estimate the proportion of poor pathologic (e.g. histologic type, colonic location, grade) and molecular (e.g. KRAS, BRAF, p53, CIMP, MSI) prognostic indicators in AAs compared to EAs. In Aim 2, building on Aim 1, we will perform a survival analysis in a cohort of CRC patients to examine the joint influence of race and pathologic and molecular prognostic indicators on survival. Specifically, we will test the hypotheses that after adjustment for confounding variables, (a) younger (<50 years old) AAs compared to EAs will have a higher proportion of poor pathomolecular prognostic indicators and worse survival and (b) older (e 50 years old) AAs compared to EAs will have similar proportions of poor pathomolecular prognostic indicators and similar survival. The combination of the candidate's commitment to understanding the etiology of the racial disparity in colorectal neoplasia, the excellence and expertise of her mentoring team and the strong institutional commitment of the Medical University of South Carolina (a designated National Cancer Center) to reduce the racial disparities in cancer will help the applicant become an independent researcher. The research findings from the present proposal will culminate in a submission of an R01 in year 4 of the award. Ultimately, my goal is draw on the techniques in molecular and genetic epidemiology to reduce the disparities in incidence and survival between AAs and EAs in South Carolina and beyond.